I'm sorry but it doesn't get any easier
by TopazScorpio2
Summary: After celebrating becoming Huntsmen and Huntresses Ruby returns to her room to find Oscar waiting for her. And he's here to tell her something important. But he isn't Oscar. (Oneshot)


I'm sorry but it doesn't get easier

RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth. This takes place after volume 7 episode 3, after the party. Still new to writing so any criticism good or bad is welcomed. Hopefully you enjoy. Also I wrote this back when the episode first aired.

Ruby sighed as she came back from her becoming a huntress celebration. It had been great but she had been left even more exhausted than she was before. Her mission and the party added on to by her stress had left her absolutely drained. Despite her uncle's kind words she still felt like she was doing the same thing as Ozpin. She hadn't been able to fully enjoy the celebrations. Not with so much responsibility on her shoulders and all the lies plaguing her mind. She just wanted someone to take responsibility from her or assure her she was doing the right thing. She flicked on the lights to be surprised with Oscar sitting on her bed still as a stone staring at her with piercing eyes.

"Hey Oscar are you okay. It's kind of late and I want to get to sleep. It's been a really long day we can discuss whatever you want tomorrow." Ruby told him kind of creeped out by him at the moment. How long had he been sitting in the dark waiting for her?

"I won't keep you long miss rose I'm only here to tell you I think you're doing the right thing but sadly I must also inform you it doesn't get any easier" he told her. Her eyes widened the moment he said "miss Rose". She recognised the changes in his voice and in his demeanour and connected the dots. She wasn't talking to her Oscar right now. She crossed her arms and looked down at her old headmaster with a fury rarely seen from the young leader.

"Finally decided to come out of hiding have you Ozpin" Ruby coldly said to him. Ozpin tilted his head as he looked at Ruby thoughtfully. He didn't need to be a hundredth of how observant as he was to see what was going on inside her head.

" I thought you could do with some reassurance. I may be inactive but I've been watching everything you've been doing miss Rose and I just wanted to tell you I know it feels like what you're doing is wrong but sometimes you got to do something bad to stave off a bigger evil." Ruby's face became even angrier

"Don't you dare compare me to you." she warned him face mere inches from his, her face scrunched up in anger.

" You can be as angry with me as you want but it changes nothing. When you heard what I had kept hidden you didn't understand why I had done it. You couldn't comprehend what could have made me do what I had done. Why would a good man be willing to go so far and commit such evil? But now you understand. Now that you've had the weight of the world on your shoulders and you've been shoved forcefully into a role of leadership you never wanted you understand why I did what I did. But all you worry about is if what your doing is right or wrong and does it make you a bad person. Well ruby I have the answer for you if you want it but I warn you it's a hard pill to swallow" he told her as if what he said wasn't the answer to what had been keeping ruby up at night and making her sick. But she was angry at Ozpin. Too angry for reason. Not for lying to her but for abandoning them and leaving her to take charge of everyone by herself, for putting the weight of the world on her shoulders.

And her anger came out in her words "Who says I want your advice old man. It's not like you're known for giving out good honest advice.". Ozpin looked at her sadly. The sadness was visible in his eyes. Enough so that Ruby could see it but she didn't care. The old man just wanted to guilt her.

"I know you want my advice because I would have taken any advice on how to deal with the pain myself from someone who knew more than me. I had wished for that very thing for a long time, for someone to tell me what to do. But it's okay your angry, you had to keep all your emotions bottled up and not been able to let loose and here I am easy to attack and responsible for a lot of your problems. So, go ahead and let it all out. When you're done, I'll give you my advice and leave you alone after that.". And she did just that. She screamed and hollered at him, just letting the tears flow down her cheeks and clutched at his collar. She spent a good half an hour screaming at him sometimes not even using sounds from any human language, going from being in his face to running around the room ruining her room. By the time she was done she'd shouted herself hoarse and her tear ducts were empty and she was so weak her hands couldn't even properly grip his collar anymore. All that was left for Ozpin to look at was a sad broken sniffling child. He sighed as he bent over and wrapped her up in a warm hug. He knew it was all he could do to help her. A sad fact he noted in his mind. "what's your advice headmaster" he heard her sniffle into his chest.

"It's impossible to ever know if what we do is right or wrong, we can only try our best and work with the results we get, but you must never look back or the future will blindside you. And as hard as it is sometimes you can only trust yourself. Inside everyone has an agenda and you only know your own true agenda, never anyone's else. Sometimes no matter how much you trust and love someone you just have to hide it from them no matter how much it may hurt you because they're better off that way and more importantly more useful to you. I know that's a terrible thought but with the weight of millions of lives on your shoulder sometimes you got to sacrifice and manipulate a few people to keep the world a better place. And the worst thing is it never gets easier no matter how many times you do it. It always hurts. But as much as we have to treat others like chess pieces there is something even more important you must understand. It doesn't matter how much pain you're in. You're not important. Your feelings and sanity don't matter. As long as you keep the world spinning that's all that's important. Even if you have to burn everything you ever loved to the ground and commit atrocities the likes of which the world has never seen and damn yourself to eternal damnation that's what you got to do to keep the world safe. I'm sorry Ruby but that's what awaits you if you want to save the world. I never wanted you to have to carry this burden and I never thought you would have to but I was so very wrong and I'm sorry for that." He finished his speech staring stoically forward the whole time even as tears rolled freely and silently down his cheeks and onto her hair below. Ruby below had begun crying again and was full on sobbing into his chest at what he had told her. One of her hands was gripping his shirt as tight as she could and with the other was beating uselessly against his chest. He sat there comforting her with his presence for what felt like forever until he felt her drift off to sleep below him. He placed her into her bed and covered her with her blankets. He got up and left turning off the lights as he left and closed the door leaving Ruby to her fitful sleep. Fitful as it was it was calmer than any she'd had in a long time.

As he left, if you listened very closely you could hear him whisper something. "I'm sorry Ruby. I never wanted for any of this. But thank you for being the first person in centuries kind enough to share this burden with me."


End file.
